The Unaware Shadow Hunter
by Queen of Hexes
Summary: Marina is a normal girl until a run in with Jace and the gang leave her wondering if there was more to the world than she first realised. Soon she is dragged into a war that has been going since the begining of time. Being Rewritten.
1. Pandmionum

I waited in the long line of pandemonium, boredom and impatience shooting through me, as the deep, pulsing trance music inside taunted me cruelly.

I sighed, my eyes scanning for anything and then a grin growing on my lips, I leaned forward with the rest of the queue to watch the hopefully entertaining argument that was talking place.

The bouncer folded his arms over his hugely, muscular chest, a fearsome frown upon his face "you can't bring that in here" the boy that stood before him, pleaded "Aww, come on!" the Bouncer shook his head firmly and the boys face fell, almost making me want to reach out and console him, he looked into the Bouncers eyes "but it's part of my costume!" the Bouncers eyebrows brose sceptically " and that is…?" the hoisted up a pointed wooden pole and bend it in half " I'm a Vampire Hunter, see it's fake!" he pointed to his prop a hopeful expression etched onto his face, there was silence for a moment before the Bouncer sighed and said in a bored voice "Whatever just go in" his face lit up and slipped through the doorway, his brightly dyed blue hair glowing slightly in the flashing lights.

I frowned slightly, was it me or did he seem…….inhuman? I shivered slightly as an almost electrical tingle ran up my bare arms, making goosebumps rise up over my arms. Something in the air didn't feel right tonight.

I approached the Bouncer, slightly afraid of his scary demeanour, but I only received a bored wave of the hand-indicating for me to enter. I beamed in exuberance at the sight of my favourite sanctuary, with it's smoke obscured interior, pulsing lights and heavy, trance music, it was the one place I could go where I could forget about everything and everyone: I could finally feel free and unchained.

I grabbed a drink and moved purposefully towards the dance floor, losing myself amongst the fantastic assortment of people that danced, unaware for a single moment of all the troubles they face in the normal world and I joined their ranks-a lone Island in the midst of a vast sea of people.

I raised my arms above my head and allowed my troubles to sink away, I just twisted, turned and swayed to the music and then……. I was shoved to the ground, my troubled state suddenly seeping back into my conscience, I sat up my mouth a wide 'O', looking after two boys that hurried past through silted eyes. One had hair like mine-as black as the deepest night and the other had golden hair that shone about his head like a halo. I glared fiercely after them, watching carefully as they slipped into a room clearly marked 'NO ENTRY, STAFF ONLY' I snorted and shook my head dismissively, I didn't care what they were up to in there, they could be junkie desperate for their next hit for all I care-but I abhorred rudeness and those two were prime example of that hate.

A hand reached down in front of me and I looked into the face of a heavily made up Goth, with dyed pink hair and a abundance of facial piercing " are you alright" I nodded my head shyly and laughed, taking his hand I began to dance once more, everything bleeding away once more.

I danced and danced until my feet was aching with a pain, but I still carried on my frenzied dance, twirling around the Goth boy-his tattooed hands grabbing mine and swirling me through the air, my number settled deep within his pocket, But then out of the corner of my eyes I saw a stunning, black haired girl wearing a Victorian, flowing white dress sway gracefully towards the prohibited room, her finger beckoning towards her alluringly the blue haired 'Vampire Hunter' who stalked towards her menacingly, a smirk crossing his face-That strange zap of electricity ran over my skin again and every sense in my body screamed DANGER!, the wrongness that rode the air peaked. I gulped and spied a youngish looking girl sneaking in behind them and all caution lost I began to stealthily cross the room, throwing a hasty " I'll be right back" to my dance partner.

My heart pounded wildly as I approached the door, the wrongness seemed to ooze from behind it and the apprehension was making my breath come in jagged gasps. My shaking hand reached for the door handle…….and I was inside.

My eyes at first met only darkness and silence and for a second the suffocating blackness threatened to smother me, but then sound began to bleed into the abyss and sighing in relief, I followed the sounds trying to be as silent as I could.

I his behind a large stack of boxes, my heart beating so heart I was sure that the group behind would be able to hear. I breathed in deep and leaned around and watched the last girl to enter ranting in a shaky voice, her face as red as her flaming hair.

"...you cant go round stabbing people"The blond haired boy grinned"Yeah you cant go round stabbing _people_"I frowned and almost laughed what was this psycho talking about?

I leaned further around trying to get a better look at the scene before me, I slapped my hand to my mouth to prevent any sound escaping. The blond boy was smirking arrogantly, brandishing a wickedly sharp blade that seemed to glow with ethereal light.

I leaned around so some more and glad my squeak of fright wasn't heard…because the 'Vampire Hunter' was lashed to a concrete pillar with a coil of golden wire, his own to dark blood pooling at his feet, his face contorted with pain.

The black haired girl had her perfect lips curled over her teeth in disgust and laughed coldly as the other raised his blade above his head-the red head screamed and in that split second of confusion I lunged and kicked the blade from his hands.

It span across the room in a blur of white light, before embedding itself deep into the dusty, concrete wall and then following instincts I smashed my palm into his nose as hard as could. He stumbled back snarling a curse; blood trickling down his impassive face.

I drew back my fist again and punched only to be backhanded so hard across that face I was thrown stack of boxes with tumbled over, showering me with its contents-bottles smashed over my head, the glass slicing into my skin, the liquid spilling across the dusty floor.

He glared at me for a moment before striding across the room in a few steps, wrapped his hand around the knife hilt and yanked. The blade slid out of the wall, making him stumble back, he composed himself and then glided forward his eyes narrowed.

A strangled cry erupted from the tied up boy as he broke through his constraints, he attacked the knife wielding boy-before he gasped " No!, please anything……..I'll tell you about Valentine!" the boy raised his eyebrow and faster than the eye could move the knife was plunged into the struggling boys chest. The black haired beauty flicked her wrist expertly, wrapping the wire around her wrist in a single practised motion. The red head screamed, the sound slicing through the dying kids pained cries.

I yelled and struggled desperately to free myself from the tumble of boxes trying to reach the gasping boy that lay writhing on the floor in agony. My hands scrambled into the thick dust as I scrambled on my hands and knees.

And then he lay still, his suddenly lifeless eyes wide and staring. A loud crack achoed in my ear and for the first time I screamed…….the boys body was folding onto itself, becoming smaller and smaller, until all that was left was a patch of blood that lay soaking into the dust.

I gasped, sounding half way between a sob and scream, my face masked by fear, I managed to stumble to my feet and backed away, my eyes watching them warily, my hands feeling my way behind me. A metallic whisper hissed through the air, my eyes widened and hands flew up to protect my face--the coiled wire curled around my wrists. She stepped forward a feral glint in her eyes and pulled, I flew forwards and landed in a crumpled heap at her feet, I backed away and tried to get back to my feet, she yanked on the wire again making me tumble forward again hunched at her feet in a seemingly submissive pose, I stared at them with a mixture of pain, terror and humiliation. I yelped as the razor sharp wire sliced into my wrists, causing blood to flow dangerously

"Isabelle let her go"The girl called Isabelle frowned."but Jace, she might run"He shrugged in disinterest.

She released my hands reluctantly causing me to hiss in pain as the whip withdrew from the deep cuts, I backed away holding my bleeding wrists.

He sauntered over, clutching a pointed, glowing silver tube.

"What's your name girl?" he demanded rudely

I stared at him with hate filled eyes "Marina" I spat in a voice laden heavily with pain.

He nodded condescendingly and turned to the red haired girl "and you name little girl?" she stared at him, eyes laden with defiance and said "my names not little girl, it's Clary" he snorted under his breath, his eyes flicking to my bleeding wrists.

His eyes widened.

He grabbed my hands and dragged me closer to him, ignoring the smears of blood. I hissed and tried to snatch my hands back and conceal the twisting black marks that adorned the backs of both hands and both wrists, I had no idea where they had come from-they had just been there when I had woken up.

He gasped with disbelief " you're a Shadow Hunter?" every word was layered with shocked contempt.

"what's a Shadow Hunter?" I snarled and his grip on my wrists tightened, I cried out as molten agony ripped through my veins. I struggled against his Iron, hard grip

His face contorted with fury and with his voice layered with harsh venom he snapped "you have the Marks of a Shadow Hunter, you saw us and you saw the Demon" I twisted violently trying to get free, "Demons!! Shadow Hunters!! Your insane!! You just KILLED someone, let me go" He shoved me against a the wall, and raised the silver tube, until Isabelle snapped "Don't be stupid Jace, you can't put a Rune on her!" He yawned and dug the device into the soft skin of my wrists, moving it in a pattern. It burned-but to my amazement the bleeding stopped and the pain eased slightly.

Jace looked me in the eye, a self-satisfied smirk playing on the edge of his lips "You _**are **_a shadow hunter, the Iratze Rune didn't harm you-your coming with me"

I looked him dead in the eye, amber staring into blue and said in a very cold voice "there is _no _way I'm going _anywhere _with you"

His grip tightened again and pain again ripped through my body. His voice answered in a polite tone that was equally as cold " Oh Yes, I think you are", Jace looked over to the other boy "what do you think Alec?"

Alec stepped out from the shadows "yeah, Hodge will wanna speak to her, to both of them" Isabelle's face twisted and she laughed scornfully, looking Clary up and down purposefully "you can't bring a Mundie to the institute!!" Jace sighed with exasperation and his grip slackened slightly as he half turned towards her; I had my opening I twisted out of his grip and side kicked him in the face before spinning around and smashing my foot into his ribs. I sprinted full speed towards the door, stumbling over the fallen boxes shrieking "RUN!!" and together me and Clary ran, pushing people out of our way, seeing out of the corner of my eye; the Shadow Hunter trio giving chase.

And with a final burst of speed I carried on running into the night.


	2. Marks

I moaned in pure agony as I woke, every inch of my body burning with pain, I sat up and cradled my head in my hands.

Memories of the previous night came crashing through my mind and suddenly I deeply regretted letting my curiosity get the better of me, I should have ignored it all and carried on as I did every other time I visited Pandemonium.

The impossibility of the night before turned around in my mind, thinking of the boy who had been murdered, but yet only left a patch of blood to ever proved he existed, had I imagined it all? Had I truly seen a boy disappear into thin air after his death?

I glanced down to my wrists and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that the evidence wasn't really there, I looked down again and saw the ugly, red lines that circled my wrists like bracelets and the hand print bruises that covered them, I froze why did they look days old already? Above these cut were the twisting, black marks and next to each one was a small white scar, so faint it was barely visible and suddenly a scene formed in mind, Jace drawing a pattern over the bleeding wounds and a disembodied voice floated through my mind "_**I just put healing runes on you, they worked so your coming with me"** _....... I sighed and glanced at the marks again, the marks that apparently made me a 'Shadow Hunter', I stared at them as if hypnotised, they drew me in, they almost seemed to be moving twisting and dancing around each other life snakes. I couldn't pull my eyes away. I felt a burning pain shudder across them and a sudden memory of a glowing silver object coming closer and closer to my delicate, white skin before........ "MARINA!! If you don't get up NOW, I'm throwing you breakfast in the bin!!" My mother shrill shriek cut sharply through the air, snapping me out of my uneasy trance.

I looked at the door, my eyebrows drawing down in annoyance. I pulled my sleeves down over the wounds and looked mirror.

I gasped. Small cuts littered my face, where the glass had fallen onto me like sharp rain, a huge bruise covered most of the left side of my face, as well as a black eye I had massive shadows under my sleep deprived eyes. In short I looked like a corpse, a badly beaten up corpse.

I wondered briefly what to tell my mother if she asked what happened, I sighed slightly and carried on looking at my reflection. "MARINA!!!!" my mothers sharp voice yelled, I shook my head "COMING"  
I clattered nosily down the wooden, spiral stairs with heavy sleep deprived eyes and stumbled into the small and warm kitchen, looking I'm sure like a murderous Zombie. I slumped down as my mother slapped a plate of Ice cold food in front of me "eat" she snapped.

I finished as slow as I could. I shoved my chair back and looked back. I frowned darkly as I saw my mother and my sister Catherine staring at me intently, their faces etched with secrecy and a small smug smile flickering on their lips. My brother Zachary looked at me, a concerned look on his face as his eyes scanned over my bruised face, before he turned back to his twin sister who was still staring intently at me.  
I ruffled my little 5 year old brother silky black hair, before sighing heavily and sprinting back up the stairs.

I gasped in relief as my bedroom door closed behind me, shielding me from my mothers scrutinising gazes. I stalked into the unsuited bathroom and stepped under the warm jets of water.

I sat on the edge of my bed, pulling clothes over my still damp skin and flicking my long ink black hair out of my face, sending a spray of water over the walls.

I looked into the mirror again, wincing as I saw my bruised and cut face and then marvelled at how much I resembled my mother, through thankfully I hadn't inherited her cold personality like Catherine had, but I did share her pale, translucent skin that never tanned only burned and her sparkling blue eyes, other than that my features were fairly non-descript. I couldn't ever say that me and my mother were beautiful but we certainly...unusual, exotic even. My little brother Leroy looked like me and mum, my elder twin siblings Zachary and Catherine don't really look much like either mum or my dad; while they did share our midnight black hair, they had glowing and olive skin and stunning wide green eyes that everyone loved and commented on, they were stunningly beautiful and Catherine never let anyone forget it.  
I was the middle kid and to be honest I had never liked Catherine or my mother, through I did adore little Leroy and didn't mind Zach, but there was something in the way they acted towards me, that and their incredibly annoying attempts at superiority, it wasn't really even sibling rivalry, through there was some it was...something else, like they had a big secret they had to hide from me.  
I stood up, accessing myself in the mirror taking in my slightly Gothic appearance, I dragged a black hoodie over my head and stomped down the stairs, desperate to get out of the house. "Wait" I half turned "hmm?" Zach was leaning in the kitchen doorway, he breathed deep and pointed to the bruise on my face"what happened to you?" I breathed out in exasperation "I fell over" he snorted " I'm not an idiot Marina, who hurt you?" I felt my face arrange itself into a expressionless mask "No one did Zach, I'm fine" his handsome features contorted with anger "Marina stop!! It obvious! You look awful, who hurt you? I can find them!" I laughed humorlessly like he would believe me if I told him, I touched his shoulder gently "I'm fine, seriously Zach just leave it" he nodded tightly, unwillingly and smiled sadly " be careful, little sister I don't want you getting hurt" I smiled and nodded "I wont" and stepped through the door.

I walked through Brooklyn's busy streets, immensely enjoying the hustle and bustle, the constant chatter of voices rising and falling, the continuous roar of flowing traffic driving along. It was strange but just walking along here gave me a sense of belonging; like I was a tiny part of a massive puzzle. I sighed a deep sigh, I loved the freedom I felt along here, freedom was something I didn't get much of at home. And through the strong river of moving people, I saw a flash of fiery red hair.

Shock rolled through me in waves, this couldn't be a coincidence could it? Because Clary, the girl I escaped with last night, was kneeling on the pavement shrieking into a phone, tears streaming from her wide terror stricken eyes. I ran to her unthinkingly, narrowly avoiding being hit by a swerving car. I knelt beside her "what's wrong?" I asked urgently, she just stared at me for a moment her face blank, before recognition flared in her eyes, " My mums in trouble!" she sobbed grief and terror laden in her shaking voice, I nodded seriously "was it her on the phone? She nodded her hands gripping her hair, looking suddenly very, very young " she said stay with Simon and don't come back to the house, there was all this crashing in the background and then the phone cut of!" she babbled and then she looked at me " I know I only met you yesterday and under...horrible circumstances but will.. will you help me?" there was such strong conviction in her voice it was hard to refuse, I nodded " sure, I will" Her face lit up and she jumped to her feet, she grabbed my hand and dragged me of into run and from there we ventured into the unknown.

We arrived at a small block of flats and through the sun still shined bright, the place seemed to attract on the shadows, the hairs on my arms stood up and my heart began to beat erratically with fear. The sense of danger and death emitting from this forlorn place was incredible, Clary glanced at me and whispered in an almost inaudible voice "lets go in"

We sneaked up a curving set of shadowy, sinister stairs, shivering at the ice coldness of the building, the deathly silence making our already taunt nerves tighten to nearly breaking point.

A sudden bang made us gasp and whirl around defensively our hands raised ....relief flowed through my veins it was just a grumpy, old woman with a sharp face and demanding eyes, she looked at began to issue commands concerning a man named Luke, Clary absently nodded "hmm yeah, I'll tell him" the old woman glared at her through slotted eyes" make sure you do" she retorted with a huff and turned back inside her flat. I frowned; I got the impression that the old woman knew more than she was letting on.

Clarys door loomed up ahead, it was shrouded by creeping shadows that sent shudders down my spine. There was an overwhelming stillness surrounding the area, it was horrible unnerving and it chilled me to the bone.

"Are you ready?"

Clarys nervous, trembling voice echoed emptily around the still building that was devoid of any normal mundane sounds, I just nodded, putting on a brave face that was at odds with what I felt. She took out a set of keys and fumbled with the lock, her hand shaking.

The door clicked open.

Clary gasped, the place was ransacked, furniture was tipped over and ripped apart, paintings hung on the wall were torn, glass covered the floor. The place was completely ripped to sheds, a keening wail escaped Clarys lips as she rushed from room to room screaming for her mother. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled cry "Claaarrryyy" I stammered griping at her desperately, backing away slowly, she turned around and screamed.

Standing before us was the most disgusting creature I had ever seen, it seemed to be horrible hybrid of cockroach and scorpion. It stood tall and had an hard, layered shell that covered most of its body, it had hundreds of legs all seeming to move at their own accord and there resting in its back was a huge curved, stinger; it dripped with venom.

The thing whirled around.  
"yuuummmm girllllss, but vaallenttineee saiid nnooo eatt, ohh soo hungryyyy, bbuutt waiit !!Valenntine said nothing abbouttt twooo yummy girllls!!! Whhatt he doesn't knnnoww cant hurtt!!"

I grimaced in disgust and terror as it forced the words out of its gruesome, gnarled mouth, its eyes focused on us and then suddenly began to run at us, its legs skittering over the polished wooden floor.

I screamed and grabbed Clary and once again me and her ran for our lives. We tumbled onto the grass outside, the creature hot on trail, obscenities streaming from its twisted mouth.

The marks on my wrists burned sending molten pain tearing through me, my lips drew back in a primitive snarls and without thinking I stopped running and jumped into the air kicking out and the same time, my foot connected so hard with it's head I felt the hard shell shatter, the creature squealed pathetically.

A I landed I rolled forward grabbing a large branch as I was standing up, I whirled it around before stabbing into the soft spot between the head and body.

It froze its brackish, brown blood spraying from the huge gaping wound, it seemed to be snarling and it ran, with the last vestige of energy, at Clary who followed my example and smashed it over the head with a branch that had lain near by, her eyes wide with terror. It rolled onto its back, hitting Clary on the way down, its legs kicking weakly in the air. It's horrible, rattling breath stopped as it died, I cried out in exhilaration.

It folded on itself, much in the way as the boy did last night until nothing but blood was left of it. I gasped for breath and the burning on my hands slowly bleed away.

And then concern washed over me, wiping away the last traces of adrenalin that was coursing through my blood.

I rushed over to where Clary lay writhing with agony in her own blood, her back suddenly arched and her eyes flew open showing the whites, her mouth opened and the most horrible bloodcurdling scream cut sharply through the eerily, still air. I went to drop to my knees "CLARYYY!!!" I reached out to her, only to feel an all to familiar iron grip fasten on my upper arms and a cold voice hiss in my ear.

"We've been looking for you"


End file.
